


Remember Bali

by julianassangefanfiction (fuckyeahjulianassangefanfic)



Category: Julian Assange - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Julian Assange - Freeform, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, RPF, Switching, Teasing, Travel, WikiLeaks, bali, political RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahjulianassangefanfic/pseuds/julianassangefanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maya gets a chance to visit Bali, there is only one man she wants to join her, her old lover Julian Assange. Disappointed by the surf that morning, Julian comes back to the bungalow from the beach, and Maya has other ideas about how to spend their morning. (Timeframe: around 2004.)</p><p> </p><p>ACHTUNG! This is a fictional document based on a real person. I have never met Julian, and his character here is based on my interpretations from available media and modified to suit my own lascivious fantasies. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Bali

The morning sun peeked through the palms outside the window of their Nusa Dua bungalow. Bali was especially beautiful this time of year, as the dry season had just begun. That meant that the lush green foliage still glowed having been nourished for months by daily torrents, yet the sun shined brightly most of the long day. A warm breeze wafted through the window, sending the scent of yellow and pink frangipani into the bedroom.

The bathroom door opened, and Julian’s feet stepped out onto the dark wooden floor. He looked more adorable than anything; his hair was wrapped haphazardly in a white towel, and a second towel was slung and fastened around his waist. The towel began to fall from his head, and he stopped it with one hand.

“The surf was junk today,” he said, the sound of his voice muffled beneath the towel. He rubbed his hair vigorously. “It might get better this afternoon.”  Maya smiled, “You know I can’t let you go out there in the high sun, Julian.” They had been lovers five years ago, and had seen each other whenever they found themselves in the same town. When the opportunity came for her to take a few weeks in Bali, there was one man she knew could match her adventurous spirit. She was a beautiful woman from Argentina- long brown hair, deep green eyes, and a smile that couldn't hold back. Having been in Bali a week longer than Julian, she was tan and mostly resistant to the extreme sun. Julian wasn't so lucky, and she knew their activities would be limited if he (god forbid) got himself a sunburn. 

She was firm. “You can check the surf report for tomorrow.” 

“Is that right?” he quipped in mock protest. He often solicited her nurturance and allowed her to make decisions while they were together, yet he was fiercely independent in other areas. This made all suggestions fair game for rebellion, without a predictable pattern. However, this time, he knew she was right. She made her way to his side, placing her hand on his chest.

“Yes you’ll burn in 5 minutes and then I won’t be able to touch you...” she said, with exaggerated concern as she dragged her finger toward the precariously fastened towel.

She stared at him, a new sensation coming over her. He looked so vulnerable in only his white towel matching his white hair. 

She grabbed the towel on either side and pulled him toward her, her pelvis flush against his. 

“Hm, that would be terrible, wouldn’t it?” he said.   She marched toward the dark wood canopy bed, holding the ends of the towel firmly with one hand, essentially dragging him behind her. She stopped and looked at him, her chin raised, though he was a bit taller, she seemed to stare down at him from the bridge of her nose. 

Julian was intrigued. Curiosity was one of his favorite sensations, not knowing what to expect from his lover, or what was to happen ten seconds into the future. She removed his towel with a flick of her wrist, brought it up behind his back and over his eyes completely obscuring his vision. He smiled for a brief moment until he felt her hand on the front of his neck forcing him to fall backward onto the bed. He felt a bit off guard and had to remember to suppress his instinct to fight. He never wanted to hit a female, and doing it accidentally wouldn’t have seemed like much of an excuse to him. The series of sensations he felt were familiar after all, the darkness and moisture of the towel over his eyes, the firmness of her grip on his wrists, and finally, the slowly tightening of rope, winding many, many times around his wrists, leaving him bound to the post of the canopy.  He smirked in admiration at her work. She was fast, and usually there was much more folly and struggle to get him tied up. Of course, he always felt like there was a way out of these things. But why would he want to do that, when he had a gorgeous woman straddling his body? He waited. The room was still dark under the blindfold, and he felt a dense energy pooling in his groin. 

“Patience,” he heard her say, her sexy Argentine accent tickling something very low in his spine. Julian was not particularly patient today. His arms strained against the rope in vain, his pelvis slowly thrusting, meeting nothing but air as she hovered over him, pinning his thighs down with her ankles.  She removed the towel covering his eyes and threw it to the floor. She kissed him with deep passion, yet slowly, grooming him for the pace she wanted. Her full lips pressed against his and their tongues entwined deeply. She became a master of time, slowing down every movement, so that every experience they had could be subdivided into a beginning a middle and an end. He seemed to phase, and coasted into this new, timeless dimension with her.

She dragged her nails across his chest, trailing over an already stiffening nipple as he slowly writhed in frustration. She sat back, still avoiding his most sensitive areas, putting more pressure on the ankles that were holding him still. That was her anchor. She hooked the tops of her feet around his inner thighs, pushing them slightly apart.

She opened a vile of palm oil purchased from a local shop, and slowly warmed it up in her hands. She grasped the base of Julian’s now throbbing cock with her thumb and forefinger and followed it up the shaft with her palm. Julian called out, his mouth open, hands straining to break free from their restraints. Her hands reached the top and his foreskin gathered, and she spread the oil over the head and shaft with her other hand as she worked back down. The pressure was exquisite, leaving him speechless and wanting. She let him call out one more time and slowly ran her hands over his sack before removing her touch all together. An exasperated sound left his lips and he turned his head to the side. His chest rose and fell. 

 _This is torture_ , he thought.

“Please,” he whispered. It was a gentle request, worth ignoring, if only for the promise of hearing it again. It was the first word he uttered since she had tethered him with her quick hands. He was a sensual and emotional lover, bold and unafraid. Though he was often physically direct, she yearned to hear his words.

“Please,” he said, a second plea.

“Oh such good manners, Julian,” she said, stroking his cheek.

He looked life heaven itself, his naked skin exposed, his arms bound and stretched overhead. His slender body was long and writhing with desire. She wanted to leave him like this forever, vulnerable and yearning. It was like this that he was most beautiful and precious. Trapped in this state of mind, on the edge of bliss, he was protected from himself, from the desire that threatened to consume him. She knew that left to his own devices he would surely take things too fast, and the chance for optimizing their pleasure would be lost. So she constrained him, constrained him in a way he could not on his own. He surrendered, and time slowed for him just another tick.

“I can see you’re restless, papi. You look like you need some relief.”  

 _Not yet, please not yet_ \- the thought begged in his mind.

She crawled up past his aching cock, still straddling him. He felt her wetness touch his belly and slide up so she was sitting on his chest. He sighed, relieved that she had other plans, letting the excitement build. He became aware of her wetness, and thoughts began appearing in his mind one after the other as she brought her body further north.

_I can almost taste it. Oh god, please let me taste it._

“You look like you want to tell me something,” she said.

He closed his eyes, and nodded an almost unnoticeable affirmation.   “Tell me.” she said quietly.    
  
A moment passed, “I want to taste you,” he finally said. “I want to explore you with my tongue while I look up at your gorgeous body.”

“Mm,” she smiled, “seeing you here, surrendering, it’s beautiful. It makes me want it so much.”

With that she moved up, her knees on either side of him. She grasped the canopy pole to steady herself and lowered herself down to his face, feeling Julian’s eager tongue lapping gently between her thighs. The feeling was exquisite, a mixture of the wetness of his tongue and the cool air created by his breathing. The pressure from his lips and the sound of his mouth against her skin was a powerful experience. Her knees weakened, and she began to feel like a more relaxing position was in order. 

She released him for a moment, and he let out a disappointed sound as she withdrew her smooth lips from his. She turned around so she was facing his amazing body, and rested her head on his pelvis right next to his aching and neglected cock. He sighed again, feeling her body pressed up against him, flesh to flesh, now with a gorgeous view of her pink lips beneath her tight ass. She brought those lips to him again and he went back to work, letting out a satisfied groan at the contact.

“I could stay here for hours,” she moaned with a smile.

The idea hit him like a six-foot wave and he felt the blood rush to his already aching cock. 

_Yes. Yes. Please do. Make me stay here for as long as I can take it._

His tongue was wonderful. His intelligence made him so perceptive, finding all the right spots in just a few minutes, playing her clit like he was her, like he was inside her body, inside her mind. Not many men were as good at this sort of thing, but Julian loved it, and was a quick study when presented with the opportunity. 

“Ay, Julian,” she whispered quietly. “Yes, right there, right there.”

He continued lapping with his tongue and closed his mouth around her clit, alternating suction with licking and mouthing with his moist lips.

She moved her body closer to his face, ready for more pressure, and he kept going. Her breathing increased, loving the myriad of sensations ever changing from Julian’s generous, capable mouth. She exhaled, pushing her face into his pelvis just below his navel, feeling his soft hair against her cheek. Close enough to kiss was his perfect straining cock. He was still rock hard, and a droplet moistened the tip. Ignoring it, she reached a hand under him to feel the shape of his leg, then brought her hand up to squeeze and feel where the flesh meets at the top of his thigh. His knees fell slightly apart and his pelvis thrusted, desperate for some kind of touch or sensation.

She moaned, and her pitch was high enough that Julian knew exactly what it meant. Her gasps and moans went straight to his cock and he felt the pressure building. He loved watching her come undone, and though he couldn’t see her face, he was drunk from the sounds she made. She was close, she felt so much pleasure that she didn’t want to move for fear of changing anything. She squeezed him, and he knew. He groaned in anticipation, consuming her as her gasps became whimpers, 

“Yes, Julian,” she cried. “Please, please don’t stop.”

She tilted her pelvis just enough to get a perfect angle for his tongue and he worked faster and faster until he felt her hands squeeze his cheeks firmly as she called out, her body trembling with pleasure. Her back arched as she came, tensing and gripping Julian’s bottom firmly. He continued softly now, wanting to maximize the length of her orgasm until she was forced to pull away. She rested her forehead on his pelvis while she caught her breath. 

She slowly oriented to match him, straddling him again, her face relaxed. She closed her eyes as she kissed his now wet and very-pink lips. His mouth felt so penetrable. He accepted her kiss patiently and his demeanor settled. She touched his face, holding his jaw in her palm. He felt pliant, allowing her to kiss him as hard or as gently as she wanted. She checked his restraints to make sure they were not too tight, and of course, not too loose. When everything checked out, she brought her hands back to his chest, and finally allowed herself to press against his thick aching member. It was delightful, as he had lost some of his firmness, he felt somewhat pliable against her wet skin. He felt the mixture of heat, pressure, and very slick softness pressed against him and, forgetting himself, he instinctively thrusted. She moved gently back and forth, slowly grinding against him as he used all his faculties to be still and let her take him. But his body grew impatient with him.  

 _Fuck me_ , he pleaded silently, with such focus and intent that it was as if he believed he could will her movements with his mind. She worked over him, sliding and rubbing her most sensitive parts over his aching length.

 _Fuck me, now. Oh god, take it it’s yours_ , his mind silently screamed.

“You are being so good,” she said. “I just can’t resist you.” She leaned closer to him and he parted his lips slightly, inhaling, preparing for a kiss that never came. With both hands on his chest, she positioned herself so that the tip of his length gently pushed at her entrance.

_Yes._

“Are you sure you’re ready?” she teased.

His mouth was poised in anticipation, and a breathy affirmation left his lips. “Oh, god yes. Please. Maya, fuck me...”

She closed her eyes savoring the sound of his words, words that she didn’t yet know she would remember for years to come, words she would recall when she was alone and her arousal left her flustered and aching. She kissed him deeply, drawing out the deep emotional tones of their experience, enhancing their need for connectedness and completion.

She broke from him and his deep voice grew just a bit louder, “Oh god I need it. Please let me.”

She was fighting a battle within. She delighted in hearing his pleas, wanting to heighten the experience. Because of this, she was able to control her desperate and more immediate desires to ride him mercilessly. _Perhaps I can give him just a little bit more,_ she thought. 

She took him in more deeply and he inhaled with a hissing sound and thrusted up into her, delivering her promise to him. She called out, a nonverbal sound of affirmation, and he thrusted into her again. There he was, arms still bound overhead, yet he was the one bringing her ecstasy. She pushed his thighs down again with the tops of her feet, stabilizing his movement and she rode him, taking him in deeper and deeper. She could feel his thickness pushing into her making every rise and fall unique. 

This was not a position Julian was often accustomed to, thrusting from below with arms bound overhead. So while she was otherwise occupied, riding him a bit faster and deeper, he was busy wriggling out of the knots above. She had tied them in a way as to not cause marks or poor circulation, but in doing so, left a way out, which Julian was willing to take advantage of. Her compassion had quite literally, left a loop hole. 

She continued, riding him harder now that she was used to the stretch that his fullness always gave her. He could feel her fluid and the smoothness of her heat as she moved. It became hard to concentrate on his other task. 

 _One more loop.._. he thought as he wriggled and guided the rope through the last passage that would free his arms. Finally he felt a looseness and reached for her. 

“Oh!” she yelped in surprise as his hands came down, suddenly pinning her forearms to her side. “Julian!”

He smiled and held her arms tight, somehow pinning her arms to her side, and holding onto her hips at the same time. He thrusted hard and deep into her, and she called out, letting the switch happen. She, previously the guide, quickly became the passenger. He held her hips and arms with his large hands and thrusted. It was now she that was keeping still, as he fucked her with a driving pace. She could feel him graze against sensitive spots she didn’t even know she had, and she moaned his name as those nerves awakened. 

His eyes met hers, and he never stopped, just continued to give her the one thing he needed her to want. And did she ever want it. Receiving the passionate look on his face was a glorious sight and she realized she was on her way to her second orgasm. Her demeanor and posture changed, and her body tightened around his thick length. Julian felt it and started to thrust evenly now, knowing he could give her one more before he was spent. He gripped her hips tightly, thrusting up into her, (she even achieved a slight bounce from the force of it) another thrust meeting her every time she descended. He continued, feeling and just as importantly, hearing how ready she really was. It drove him mad, the power he had to make a gorgeous and dignified woman whimper, moan, and beg for pleasure that only he could provide. She arched her head and neck, and his eyes were graced with a full ventral view of her delicate femininity. He crossed over into a single-minded focus, watching his lover ride him, aroused and wanting. Seeing her loving the way he made love to her, he imagined that this moment would leave her with desires she hadn’t yet discovered, leaving her searching the globe for a comparable experience. Hopefully, he thought, for the rest of her life.

Julian was focused and steadfast, pushing himself inside her over and over until he saw the telltale signs that he needn’t hold back any longer. He let go, allowing himself to be fully immersed in the sensations surrounding him, the sounds, the view, the tight wetness he felt as her body gripped his length. “Ay, Julian...” she urgently whispered, “ah... I-” 

“Yes,” he affirmed, and allowed his body to take over, thrusting impulsively, his breath harsh, squeezing her as his orgasm burst forth with an urgent thrust of his hips. She writhed and called out, grinding against him as she came for the second time, receiving his vitality in the most ancient and intimate of ways. He embraced her, bringing his lips to hers, and as they separated he curled up behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought his body close, matching her perfectly. 

They caught their breath, entwined against the white cotton sheets, and the world began to return, one sense at a time. The warm breeze and the scent of frangipani, the graceful morning light, and the sound of the birds chirping outside in the palms. The sheer curtains danced a bit with the breeze and the hearts of the two lovers settled. If there were adventures for them that day, the adventures would just have to wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your support. My tumblr is julianassangefanfiction, where I am trying to archive Julian stories from around the web. Your submissions are welcomed.


End file.
